In various thick gauge film applications for linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) resins, such as geomembrane applications, melt strength for blown film processing and bubble stability can be important. Additionally, the density of the LLDPE resin can be reduced for improved flexibility of the film, however the reduction in density can adversely affect the stiffness and maximum use temperature (e.g., softening and/or melting temperature) of the film.
It would be beneficial to produce LLDPE resins having good melt strength and sufficient flexibility after converting into a film, without sacrificing the maximum use temperature and stiffness of the film. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.